


Sick in the Head but not Dead

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Forced, M/M, Yandere, Yandere John Seed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: John captures you and keeps you tied to a chair.





	Sick in the Head but not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I've been gone for a few days, I suddenly got smacked with a cold and it's draining me.

Bindings. That's the first thing you feel when you wake up. When you open your eyes and look down, you can see rope wrapped around your torso. Your arms are constricted by the coil, so escape is probably not an option. You try to push at the ropes with your body, but the effort amounts to frustrated grunts and heavy breathing.

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard from nearby. "Bright Eyes. I'm back." The voice is undoubtedly that of a man's, and has an excited tone. Almost as if he's returning for something he wanted to stay with.

The footsteps only move closer and it takes only seconds for you to connect the dots. You start panicking in the ropes and attempt to pull yourself out, but you only meet resistance and futility.

A man walks in through the doorway, and your vision is greeted with John Seed. "Miss me, Bright Eyes?"

"What am I doing here?" You tug at your restraints, desperate to escape. Your every attempt only draws chuckles out of John. "Please let me go."

"Can't do that," John slowly walks over to you, purpose in every step. His walk is practiced, calculated. "Because I just want to make sure you properly atone. So I can bring you with me to Eden's Gate and keep you safe."

"I don't want to atone, it hurts like all Hell," you bite back while squirming in whatever you're sitting in. "Isn't there a better way?"

John leans closer to you, his face inches from yours. "Pain is only temporary," he grasps your chin and forces you to look at him. "But salvation is forever."

You try to lean away from his hands, but that only makes him cup your cheeks in his hands. "Lemme go."

His smile would almost seem innocent, if it weren't for the apparent madness in his eyes. He lightly squeezes your cheeks and coos, "You're so adorable. You can't be out there potentially getting injured." John leans in to press his lips to your forehead. "You're far too important for me to ever let you get hurt..."

You don't try pulling your head away anymore, lest he snap your neck. "But atonement is really painful."

"My adorable, precious Bright Eyes..." John lets his hands fall down your cheeks, almost as if in a sweet caress. "If you really wanted, I could make your atonement special." His eyes darken as his hands travel lower and he hooks his fingers inside the front of your shirt. "A different kind of pain. One more bearable."

You instinctively panic and start shaking in your binds wildly, anything to get his hands off you. "Let go. Let go!"

"Your flesh will be penetrated, one way or another." John's eyes widen, his pupils dilate. "And I will make certain of that." His hands slowly trails past the buttons on your button-up, slowly but surely reaching your jeans. "Your skin is... sinfully soft." At some point, his hands diverted from the front of your pants to your hands. "It will be a delight to touch... and it will be a delight to be touched by you."

You try to shrug him off, but his response is to grip your wrists in a vice grip. You grit your teeth and try not to think about the pain. Your breaths become heavy when he finally lets go, your calm shattered by John's tight clasp.

"Don't struggle. It will only test my patience," John says with a sickly sweet smile. "I don't like it when my beloved acts as if they don't want to be with me."

You take moments to calm yourself. "Beloved?"

He chuckles in response. "Yes, Bright Eyes. Why do you think I want to save you, and you, alone?" John rubs circles on your hands using his thumbs. The action is anything but soothing. "Why do you think I go through the trouble to make sure you're captured alive?"

John leans away from you and starts walking toward a table. You hear the clattering of metal objects. "What are you doing?"

More noise. "Considering what tool I want to use to brand your sins upon your flesh."

You swallow. You swallow. Why can't you swallow your fear? "Listen, John. I'm sure there are better options than atonement."

You can hear his chuckle from across the room. "I have given you two options to choose from." The clattering finally stops, and John raises a metallic object. He turns it around, as if inspecting it. "You haven't given me an answer, so I assume you prefer the traditional way."

When John turns around to face you, it's apparent that he's holding a metal sharpener. "No. No. No. No no no no no."

John gives a breathless chuckle. "Then tell me what you want, before I take the choice away from you."

You try to shake out of the binds again. "Stay away!"

John gives a look that manages to be tender and menacing at the same time. "That was not an option, Bright Eyes."

He takes a step forward. And another. "No, please... don't...!"

"I'm not even touching you and you're already so afraid," John's breathing slowly becomes more irregular, heavy breaths mixed in with short ones. "If you're so afraid of pain, you always have the other option."

You hold in a whimper as John finally stops in front of you. "Let me go and I'll leave you and your family alone. I'll leave Montana entirely if I have to."

John just rolls his eyes faces you with yet another menacing smile. "That's not the point of this," he says, dragging the tip of the sharpener up to your throat. "What I want is you and you alone. You're not paying enough attention," he emphasizes this by poking upward with the tip. "I want your complete surrender to me, by choice or by force."

You try not to breathe too quickly. "Please get that away from me."

"You will do something for me if I don't threaten you."

Not a request? Anything is better than being carved into at some point. Whether this is truly better, though, that's up for debate. "I'll let you kiss me."

The metal stops moving against your skin. For a second, you worry about bracing for a bigger demand. Instead, he temporarily lowers the sharpener and his face leans closer to yours. "If you don't kiss back, I'm always ready to take the usual route."

You nod sharply. "I'll behave. Just please don't stab me."

He lifts a hand to your face and runs a thumb over your lower lip. "Those are awfully tame demands for something like a kiss from you. Don't you want more?"

You're not the one held at a disadvantage. You can't exactly make demands. You run your tongue over your lips nervously, not really thinking about John's thumb. When your tongue touches John's thumb, he lets out a shivering moan of ecstasy. That's very creepy.

He drops his thumb and replaces it with his lips. His kiss seems to massage your lips at first, as if taking too quickly will make him lose this opportunity.

Well, it will. In an ideal situation.

He prods at your lips with his tongue. He wants an opening so he can fully ravage your mouth. You can do nothing but comply, if you don't want to be stabbed. You part your lips and find your mouth filled with John's tongue almost immediately after. You almost choke at the sudden intrusion.

A growl rises from the depths of John's gut, a possessive sound you'll hear for years to come. So you think. He roughly grabs your hair and pulls your head back to give him better access to your mouth. When he pulls away from your mouth, he focuses on your lips. Probably bruised from the mouth rape he just did. "I want more."

You close your eyes and try to block him out. You don't want to hear anything more.

So when he pulls your head back and starts leaving aggressive kisses on your neck, it's shocking to say the least. You gasp and bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning. Your breaths come out uneven and rough. You want to shake him off but you can't.

He nips the side of your neck and drags his bites down to your shoulder. Why does this feel so painful yet so... erotic?

You can't hold your moan this time and it slips past your lips. When you hear yourself, you move as if to smack your lips closed. Unfortunately, all that does is deepen John's biting. This time, a full-blown moan pushes out from your body before you can steel yourself. John is encouraged and starts taking deep bites on your left shoulder.

John has a hand reaching down the front of your jeans, his hand undoing the front button. He pulls the zipper down and reaches inside your underwear. For some reason, his hand is slippery. Like he rubbed oil on it.

Saying his hand is making you feel good is an understatement.

You can't stop yourself at this point. Wet moans are pulled from your mouth by John's hands. You can't see his face, but you're certain he's staring at you unerringly and the obsessive mania is apparent in his expression.

He tries to pull your pants down, and you find your hips being pushed up to make stripping you easier. "We shall be united, no matter what happens." 

You're considering taking the carving instead, when John suddenly wraps his lips around the head of your cock. Your body falls forward, only being held up by the rope. You feel your strength being sapped through John's mouth as he rolls his head down your shaft.

With an undignified cry, you feel release. John sounds like he's choking a bit, and you can feel his entire mouth around your dick. 

In a matter of seconds, John pulls away with a pop and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He disregards your exhausted disposition and grabs your face, pulling you in for a breathtaking kiss. Quite literally. You have difficulty breathing as John pushes his way into your mouth, still able to taste yourself on his tongue.

His hands drop to your shoulders, almost as if keeping you in place. When he finally pulls away from you, you gasp in large amounts of air. The burn is painful, especially when he was basically mouth raping you.

"Your eyes don't look so bright now, what happened?"

You tell him some of the truth. "I'm exhausted."

He smiles and nods frantically. "Yes. Of course, I left you without food or water to make sure you would behave."

Not that it matters. You've been asleep the whole time and can't remember anything but darkness. But you don't tell him about that. "Please let me sleep."

John rubs his hands up and down your constricted arms. "Of course. You'll be sleeping in my bed." His hands rise and push your chin up. "You have no choice, of course."

At some point, a bed is a bed. Whether you should care about the fact that you're sleeping with John, that will be up for debate once you recover.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at Yandere John Seed, as requested by someone on Tumblr. And if you ask about a continuation, all I can say at this point in time is that the idea for a sequel has not come up yet. I'll consider it *if* such an idea arises. Feel free to check out my other works or comment your other thoughts!


End file.
